


Aqua's thoughts

by Vrafter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Many questions burden aqua as she walks through the Realm of darkness.





	Aqua's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Late last night, I was thinking about Kingdom hearts 0.2 and it made me want to create something from that.

“How much longer will I have to walk through the Realm of Darkness?”

“How many more Heartless will stand in my way?”

“Am I gonna be trapped here with no way out?”

“ Am I going to surrender to the darkness, despite all the fighting I have done?”

“Will i ever Ven and Terra again?”

“Will Ven ever get his heart back?”

“Can Terra break free of Master Xehanort’s control?”

“What's to become of those two boys?.... What was their names again?.... Sora and Riku?”

“Is Kingdom hearts even real?”

“ Will the light inside my heart will fade away?”

 

These are the questions Aqua was asking inside her mind as she walks through the Realm of Darkness. The more she thinks, the more unsure she becomes but she will keep on moving no matter what.


End file.
